Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to debit cards.
Related Art
In the market today, more people are opting for prepaid cards (e.g., debit cards, stored value cards, etc.) as a means of limiting or monitoring their spending, rather than using more traditional credit or charge cards which can carry interest charges if the total amount charged on such cards are not repaid within a specified period of time (e.g., 30 days). Unfortunately, a credit and charge card account company may not be able to enter into this market because they do not operate a bank which offers demand deposit account services. Thus, it is not unexpected to find that banks which issue charge and credit cards appear to be dominating the prepaid card market.
Given the foregoing, what is needed is a system, method and computer program product for allowing companies that do not have the ability to offer consumers banking-type deposit accounts to issue pre-paid/debit-type cards to their customers.